


sunset girls

by otshineon (alexscarlet)



Series: girls girls girls [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Endearments, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Rule 63, pastel pink taemin ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/otshineon
Summary: It’s a million times worse than any claustrophobia Taeyeon’s ever felt before because there are no walls trapping them, no room for them to escape.





	sunset girls

**Pink and Gold**

 

Pink and gold. Laughter in the wind. Open-top and coastal roads at sunset.

 

“I don’t want to feel stuck anymore.”

 

Taeyeon smiles at her, taking her eyes off the road even as she steps on the accelerator, “Let’s get fucking free, or some shit, then.” The words tumble out of her mouth, messy, like her tangled pink hair or her too-heavy eyeliner, like Taeyeon always is.

 

Gwiboon doesn’t mind. She just grins right back, eyes scrunching in the corners. Taeyeon thinks she’s the prettiest person in the whole world. “Baby.” She says softly, and Taeyeon gets it, like she’s always gotten Gwiboon. Her heart hurts, even as Gwiboon screams down the desolate roads, “She’s my sweetheart! She’s the light of my life!”

 

Gwiboon throws her hands in the air and shrieks with glee at the feeling of wind through her fingers.

 

“I think I like you way too much.” Taeyeon laughs, over the rush of air over them.

 

“Not enough!”

 

“I love you.” Taeyeon cries.

 

Gwiboon’s eyes shine in the sunlight. The tears spell words that look a lot like ‘ _I love you too’._

 

They drive, as the sun sets and the world bleeds into deep red then stifling black, as Taeyeon’s eyes start to sting from all the concentration. They drive like they never have to go back again.

                                                                                                                           

In a layby Gwiboon laces her fingers through Taeyeon’s pastel pink locks and pulls until Taeyeon whimpers into her mouth and the eyeliner runs down Taeyeon’s face and Taeyeon comes undone. Taeyeon presses kisses anywhere she can touch, wherever the moonlight silvers Gwiboon’s bare skin and, under the cover of darkness, in their far off nowhere, Gwiboon lets herself love Taeyeon, love her like she always does. Uncovered. In the softness of Gwiboon’s hands on Taeyeon’s waist, in the desperation of her kisses, as they entangle themselves as if they’ll never have to separate, as if they can stay as one for the rest of their ephemeral lives. Cold metal rings on burning skin and even fiercer breaths on bruised necks. Easily hidden, easily hidden.

 

They’re dragged apart, by forces outside of themselves, outside their relinquished grasps.

 

The spaces between them _ache_.

 

When they pull out with a U-turn and head back the way they’ve come, Taeyeon glances across at the girl who holds her heart.

 

Taeyeon would give all she has to be free. To free them both.

 

Instead she drives Gwiboon back home, sobbing silently all the way at the bleakness in Gwiboon’s eyes, whilst their hands grow hot from gripping on so tight.

 


End file.
